Feels So Right
by ktdiva
Summary: Michael and Cayla embark on a college romance that may or may not bloom.


Feels So Right  
  
Chapter one (what am I gonna do)  
  
"Well damn," Cayla sighed as she looked at the clock on her desk. "10 o' clock and he still hasn't called me." Cayla tapped her pencil on her textbook and frowned. "I'm so sick of his shit," she said to no one. She rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the statistic's homework in front of her. As the evening moved on she became more upset. Realizing that she was not getting any studying done she grabbed her coat and headed for the gas station. She pushed play on her disc man and walked with vigor to the end of her street. By the time she'd reached the station she was feeling less agitated. She walked through the doors and almost let out a scream. Her boyfriend of four years, Meloe, was standing at the cash register holding hands with her sorer Tiya. Cayla took and deep breath and approached the two of them.  
  
She tapped Meloe on the shoulder. He turned around and his deep brown eyes popped open. He dropped Tiya's hand as his jaw dropped. Cayla ran her finger through her shoulder length black waves and stared at him. "Hey Cayla, I uh…was on my way to your place," he shamelessly lied. "Oh?" "Were you bringing her with you Meloe," Cayla asked pointing at a trembling Tiya. Cayla turned on her heels and walked calmly out of the store. Meloe started after her. "Cayla listen," Cayla held her hand up to him and shook her head. "No," she said and walked off towards her building.  
  
Cayla Lewis walked back to her apartment and cried to herself. She'd been with Meloe since their senior year in high school. She couldn't believe that he would disrespect and hurt her so. She sat on her couch and thought of when they'd first met.  
  
The two had met in their high school geometry class. Meloe was new to the school and was seated next to Cayla. When she looked at him she was instantly smitten. He was 6'3 with the richest coffee colored skin. She walked up to him and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Cayla and you have the honor of sitting next to me this semester," she said as a smile spread across her full lips. "Well, I guess I should be honored then," he responded kissing her hand. From that day on they were inseparable. Everyone deemed them the odd couple because of their statures. Cayla was a mere 5'1. She had skin the color of fresh brown sugar and a head of jet- black waves that hung right above her shoulders. Since she had aspirations to become a dancer her figure was lean but very muscular. Meloe's tall football physique dwarfed her. No matter they were in love within a matter of months and were voted most likely to marry by their class.  
  
As she sat on her couch with tears running down her face she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Meloe was apart of her being. She was so used to being with him she didn't know if she could be without him, She shook the thought out her head. She grabbed her coat and headed for the dance studio. She always danced when she needed to think. She jumped in her light blue cavalier and drove to the studio. When she got there she signed in and walked into the empty place. She put Ginuwine's latest CD in the player. The chords for "How deep is your love", started and Cayla started a rock with her hips to the sultry beat. She swung her body into a frenzy of polished spins, dips and turns. When she finished her program she slid down on the floor. Her body was covered in sweat and her heart was racing in her ears. Suddenly the music stopped. She looked around confused; She got to her feet and when she saw a figure approach her.  
  
Chapter 2 (WHAT!!!)  
  
"You're very good," The smooth voice said. " I hope you don't mind me watching you," he said. Cayla took a step forward and saw the most beautiful stranger ever. Tall with a lean muscular figure, the gray tank top and black shorts he was wearing showcased his broad shoulders. His smooth caramel colored skin looked soft and touchable. His black hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. He walked toward her with smooth grace; he extended his hand to her. "Hi, I'm Michael," he said to her. "Cayla," she responded shaking his hand. "Do you make a living as a peeping tom?" she shot at him brushing hair out of her face. "Oh, I 'm sorry. I just was walking by and I saw you so I watched," he said staring into her eyes. "You're amazing," Michael told her. "Thank- you. So do you go to school here?" Cayla asked taking her CD out of the player.  
  
"Yeah, I just transferred here this semester," Michael said looking at her intently. "Oh, do you like it so far?" Cayla asked pulling on her wind pants. "Yes, I do. The campus is beautiful and the professor's are brilliant," Michael told her his gaze sweeping over her perfect features. "You are very beautiful," Michael said to her. Cayla just stared at him. "I hope you don't think I'm some freak Cayla. You are lovely," Michael said looking in to her eyes. Cayla looked up at him and was overwhelmed by the force of his luscious brown eyes. "Thank-you," Cayla said softly. "It was nice meeting you, Michael." She turned and walked out quickly. "Oh, you're not getting away from me," Michael said as he watched her leave. He leaned and picked up the jacket that she'd left on a chair.  
  
Back at her apartment Cayla saw that Meloe had left her 11 messages. She sat on her bed and cried as she listened to the man she loved beg and plead with her machine. Cayla lied back and put her hand over her eyes. "What am I going to do," she asked herself. Cayla knew that she loved Meloe, she also knew that dishonesty and bullshit was not something she was willing to put up with. She lied there and thought about the mess she was in. Tears slowly escaped her eyes. She just lay there numb. "Cayla," her roommate said from her door. "What?" "Meloe is here," she said. Cayla hadn't told her roommates what had happened so she walked into the living room and waved him back to her bedroom.  
  
He was wearing the same a U of C t-shirt and khaki shorts he had on earlier. His dark skin that she loved to touch was shining. Cayla looked into the eyes she'd once been lost in and started crying again. Before she could say anything he ran his finger along her jaw line, the way he always did when he was lost for words. "Meloe. How could you do this to me? To us." Cayla said wrapping her arms around herself. "Cayla, I just feel like we need some time apart," Meloe said leaning against the doorframe. "Cayla we've dating for 4 years and you're all I've known. I need to experience other things, I need some space," Meloe told her putting his large hand on her shoulder. "Space! You need some space? What the fuck does that mean?" Cayla yelled at him shaking her head. Her whole body was trembling. " It means that I want freedom Cay, I want to feel like a 21 year old young man. I don't want to be married yet," he spouted off. " Fine Meloe if you need some time that's fine," Cayla said running her hand over her ponytail. "Cayla you don't get it," he said slowly. "I don't want this anymore.  
  
"Get the hell out," Cayla ordered her eyes narrowing to slits. "Listen we should talk Cayla," Meloe told her. "You knew that I never wanted a relationship. I just wanted to date you, but I, I just didn't want to hurt your feelings," Meloe stuttered. "What are you saying to me," Cayla asked walking right up into his face. "I'm saying that I don't want, I don't want to be with in this relationship anymore," Meloe said trying to back further into door.  
  
Cayla was a small woman but her temper was as fierce as a wild beast. She was known for two things: her vicious cursing outs and the elegance of her dancing. She glared at him and he started sweating. She just backed up and pulled the hair tie from her ponytail. "Leave," she ordered fingering tangles from her hair. He left fast and in a hurry. Cayla lied in her bed that night and felt apart of her die.  
  
The next morning, when Cayla came out of her room, she saw her jacket had a note pinned to it:  
  
You left this at the studio. I didn't want you to be cold. Have a beautiful day!  
  
-Michael  
  
Cayla looked at the note and remember his loving eyes. She smiled but her smile was driven away by the reality of her situation.  
  
Chapter 3 (let me help)  
  
Over the next few days Cayla floated through life. She walked to class not noticing anyone or anything around her. In class she sat staring straight ahead. She just moved around like a robot. The only time she came alive was when she was dancing. Meloe's rejection had torn her apart. Everything that had once mattered now seemed petty and silly. She'd seen Michael several times but the only words she'd said were 'thank-you for returning my jacket.'  
  
One warm afternoon 2 weeks after her break–up with Meloe, Cayla was sitting in the student union picking so blankly at a salad that she didn't notice that someone had sat down next to her. "Cayla?" "Cayla?" She snapped to and focused on the face before. "Hi Michael," she said cracking a slight smile. "Sorry I'm spaced out," she apologized. "How have you been?" he asked looking into her almond shaped eyes. "I've been better if you really want to know," Cayla looked away as a tear escaped her eyes. She wiped it and smiled. "Sorry," she sniffed. "What's the matter Cayla?" Michael asked grabbing her hand. Before she could answer Tiya walked up to the table. "Hey Cayla," she said smiling smugly. Cayla just rolled her eyes.  
  
Tiya was a 5'6 tan colored beauty. Her full breast and round behind made men quiver. She kept her sandy brown hair in a short and sexy style. She focused her dark green eyes on Michael and pushed her bosom out. "Hello Mister," she purred wiggling her finger at him. "What do you want bitch!" Cayla hissed. "Whoa, don't get snippy with me because your man knows quality," Tiya said running her hands over her curves. "Please, he stepped down to a six when he was working with a ten!" Cayla yelled. "Bitch you can't walk in my shoes. You aint me hoe, you better remember that" Cayla said walking into her face as much as her height would allow. Michael grabbed her from behind and pulled her back. "Don't sink to her level," he said rubbing her shoulders slightly. Cayla nodded, grabbed her things, and gave Tiya the finger then left with Michael.  
  
Once outside Michael asked Cayla what was going on. She explained the situation and between her and Meloe and Tiya. As she told Michael of her heartache, tears poured down her face. " I just cannot believe that he would do this," Cayla wailed putting her face in her hands. Michael stood there rubbing her back. "It's been 4 years, 4 long years and he just dumps me. For my sorority sister no less," Cayla cried staring straight ahead. Michael just looked at her in disbelief. Cayla kept ranting and crying. "You now that he told me that he never wanted me in the first place?" she bawled. "Cayla you are so beautiful. If he's crazy enough to let you go then he's a fool," Michael told her looking into her eyes. "If he wants a girl like Tiya let him have her," Michael said rubbing her arms. "You never have to be unhappy if you'll just look for the right man. I promise you that," Michael said looking off. Cayla stood there dumb founded. "Remember this, Cayla. You are a jewel, a prize. You deserve to be treated as such," Michael said hold her face in between is large hands. "Don't let him steal your joy," Michael said. Tears spilled down her face as she looked up into those eyes. She cracked a slight smile.  
  
Michael walked her home and they stayed silent the whole way there. When they reached her apartment building he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Thank you for walking me home Michael," Cayla said rubbing place he's kissed against her cheek. "It was my pleasure. Can I offer you dinner?" Michael asked his fingers crossed behind his back. "Well, how about I cook for you since you were so nice to me this afternoon," she suggested. "You don't have to do that," "But I will so be here at 8," Cayla smiled and jogged up the stairs to her apartment. When she entered her apartment she put her hand to her heart, which was beating rapidly. "What am I doing? I can't like someone," Cayla said to herself leaning against the door. A radiant smile creped across her face as she placed the hand Michael had kissed against her cheek again. "I'll make him my famous sweet potato casserole."  
  
Chapter 4 (between friends)  
  
After Michael left Cayla started to prepare their meal. She put the casserole in the oven and saw to it that the pecan pie was in the refrigerator. She cleaned the apartment until the evidence of her messy roommates was erased. When she was done cleaning and the food was simmering she looked around and smiled. She was happy that Michael was coming over. He seemed really nice and she hoped he would keep her mind off of Meloe. She headed to the bathroom and got into the shower. As the water ran over her tense body she thought of the confrontation she'd had with Tiya. She knew that it would be around the Kappa Phi house before the days end, she ran a soapy sponge over her body and smirked. Cayla had joined the Kappa's to please her mother, who was a member. Now with this happening she was certain that she would become inactive. She stepped out of the shower and started dressing for the evening. She pulled on a pair of soft black pants and light purple black tank top. She tied a silk black scarf around her head pushing her luscious black waves back. After a small application of lipstick and a spritz of cologne she went to check on the food. She pulled the casserole dish out of the oven just as the clock struck 7. The doorbell rang, she ran her hands over her body and went to open the door. When her eyes gazed upon Michael she smiled. He was carrying a bottle white zinfandel wine and bouquet of pale lilies. His slim body looked sleek in his dark washed blue jeans and white button up shirt. "You look nice," Cayla told Michael taking the flowers from him. "Thanks, you do too, as always," Michael said flashing her one of the most beautiful smiles she'd ever seen. They sat down on the couch and Michael poured them glasses of wine. "It smells like heaven in here. What'd you brew up?" Michael asked looking at her intently. "Well, I made sweet potato casserole, cornbread, peas and pecan pie as dessert," Cayla told him fidgeting under his eyes. "It's all ready so why don't we eat," Cayla suggested jumping up and bringing food to the table. Michael sensing her uneasiness helped her and they sat down. "So do you dance Mr … uh what's your last name?" Cayla asked. "It's Jackson and yes I do. I actually wanted you to be my partner in the talent show this semester," Michael told her. His face lit up when he took a bite of the casserole. "This is really good," Michael complimented take another large mouthful. "Thanks, what did you have in mind for the show?" As the continued eating Michael explained to her that, not only did he dance but he sang and composed as well. "I've written a song that would be perfect for dancing," He informed her beginning to mimic the sounds with his mouth. She sat in awe as he completed the song. "That's a beautiful song and I'd love to be your partner," Cayla said nodding her head.  
  
After they ate they sat on the couch drinking the wine and listening to music. "So, Michael do you have any brothers and sister?" "Yes, there are 9 of us total," Michael said naming off the Jackson off spring. When the CD changed from the upbeat bounce of Jon B. to the sultry melody of Marvin Gaye her demeanor changed. When she realized that he was done naming his siblings she looked up. 'Wow, 9 kids! That's amazing," Cayla said swirling her wine glass around. "What are you thinking about Cayla," Michael asked her. Cayla got up and put a R. Kelly CD in the player. "Do you like R. Kelly Michael?" she asked avoiding his earlier question. "Yeah he's okay. What's the matter Cayla," Michael asked again concern lacing his tone. She sat down by the large speaker and swayed to the slow groove of "Baby, Baby". She wrapped her arms around her legs. "Oh baby, baby, baby, baby," She sang along. Michael just looked at her beautiful face. He could see the pain she was in. Pain he wanted to help her rid herself of. She just sat there singing along to the song softly. She stared straight ahead and rocked to the rhythm. He sat quietly next to her and waited patiently. At the songs end she looked at him, her eyes glassy with tears. "He used to hum this to me when we made love," Cayla told Michael. "When we were together I felt like time stopped and I would lose myself in those eyes of his," she continued with a small smile. "I don't know if I can live without him Michael. What am I to do? I just feel numb inside," she said placing her small hand to her heart. She slipped into a silent cry. Tears just flowed down her face as she talked. "I never imagined there would be a time when we weren't going to be together," She said placing her head on Michael's shoulder. Michael rubbed her back. "You'll get through this Cayla I promise. You just need time," Michael consoled. "If you need a friend then I'm here. Okay?" She nodded and continued to cry for the rest of the evening. Seeing her like this made Michael realize how powerful a thing love was. That night as she was falling asleep on her couch, drowning herself in tears, she grabbed Michael around the neck and hugged him. He smiled as her eyes fluttered shut. He kissed her forehead and made a vow to help her get through this. He covered her sleeping frame with a blanket and left silently.  
  
1 Chapter 5 (I want you)  
  
Over the next few weeks Michael did exactly what he told Cayla he would. He was there for her when she as unhappy trying to make her smile and attempting to make her realize that she deserved so much more than someone of Meloe's character. One afternoon Michael was sitting in his small apartment watching a video he and Cayla had made of their performance for the talent show. He was so taken by her movements that he sat there spellbound. The song he had composed and sang had a sad but determined driving beat. Her movements depicted the pain and love of the song. As he sat there looking at the screen his heart fluttered and fluttered thinking of her. She was what he looking for and he knew it the moment he saw her dancing the night they'd met. He focused is eyes on her hips, her arms, her back and finally that sweet face of hers. He knew he was falling for her and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
The phone rang, reluctantly moved his eyes from the screen and  
  
picked it up. "Michael, it's Cayla," her voice sang out. "Hey, what's up?" he asked his heart thumping in his chest. "I thought of a new part for the performance. Can you met me at the studio in like twenty minutes?" she nearly begged. "Of course," Michael assured her. "Okay buh bye," She hung up and Michael's heart raced as he grabbed his keys and headed for the dance studio. On the way there he was trying to calm himself down. He was so excited that she wanted to see him; even if was just to dance. He pulled his black Eclipse into the parking lot and hurried to meet her. When he stepped into the room and saw her his face lit up. She was running through the first part of the routine and didn't notice him. Clad in black Everlast shorts and top, her small frame moved in a flurry of movements. When she got to the second verse she did a sequence of steps that shocked the hell out of him. The sheer anger and longing of the song were portrayed perfectly. When she finished she turned and her eyes became big at the sight of him. "Michael why do you always sneak up on me!!" she hissed in mock anger. "One day you'll give me a heart attack boy." She punched his arms playfully and hugged him. "Did you like the changes?" she asked her face full of excitement. Beautiful. "Oh yeah it's perfect Cayla. You have to teach it to me. We are going to win this thing," Michael told her rubbing her arm. She smiled brightly and giggled. They spent the rest of the afternoon perfecting their performance. When both were exhausted they climbed into Michael's car and rode to his apartment.  
  
When they'd showered and Cayla was wearing a pair of Michael's shorts and one of his v-neck t-shirts she smiled so brightly at him that it took him a minute to realize that she was looking at him. She looked adorable in his oversized cloths her hair hanging around her face like a perfect frame. "I'm glad that you are smiling Cayla," he said to her. "It makes you more beautiful," he whispered turning to run water for pasta. "That's why I'm smiling Michael," She said walking towards him. She tugged at his wife beater so that he'd turn around to face her. "You make me feel so good. I really appreciate you Mike. I wish I'd met you at a better time in my life," she confessed. "What do you mean?" he asked looking closely at her. "I mean," she took a deep breath. "I mean I'm really quit smitten with you. I have been since I met you, if you can believe that," Cayla said looking into his smooth caramel face. "I believe it cause that's how feel too." They looked at each other and smiled. "What does that mean?" Michael asked inches from her face. Cayla just shrugged and kissed him fully on his mouth. Michael was surprised but responded fully. When she pulled back there was a look of satisfaction on her face. " Why are you blushing Michael?" The question made him blush more, he smiled and brought his face right to hers again. "I want you Cayla," Michael said in such a low tone that he sounded almost like a moan. Her heart fluttered and heat rushed to her cheeks. It was her turn to blush.  
  
Chapter 6 (just like that)  
  
Cayla looked into Michael's deep chocolate eyes and melted. He brought his lips to the place right under her eye and planted a soft kiss. She closed her eyes and gave him butterfly kisses. Michael stepped back and looked into her brown face. "Beautiful. You're so beautiful Cayla," he whispered against her cheek. Her face brightened and she grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. They sat down and cuddled up to each other. Michael stroked her back as they sat in silence. "Michael turn on the T.V. will ya," Cayla asked laying her head in his lap. A video popped on the screen and caramel colored woman with long black hair and a shapely figure appeared. "Oh I LOVE this song," Cayla shouted starting to sing along. Michael's whole body stiffened and he sighed nervously. Cayla looked up and him and turned over on her back. "What's wrong? Don't you like LaToya?" Cayla asked quizzically. Michael looked down into her face and smiled sweetly. "I love LaToya," he answered running a long finger over nose and lips. "But not like you think," he thought to himself. She sat up and kissed him. "Michael," she began. He interrupted her by starting to suck gently on her neck laying her back on the couch. She ran her hands down his arms and sides. She sighed as he kissed the base of her neck and gentle squeezed one of her ample breast. He returned to her lips and positioned himself against her pelvis. She could feel his hardness and her breath quickened. She raised one of her legs running her bare foot down his leg. He moaned slid his tongue across her lips. He lifted her t-shirt over her head and replaced the material with his mouth. She moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around him. He ran his hands up her thigh and pressed a thump to her pleasure that was covered by a pair of his boxers. "Michael," Cayla called. "We have to stop right now," she pushed him off of her and sat up. "What's the matter," Michael asked her breathlessly. "If we don't stop know we won't at all," Cayla informed him smiling. He nodded in agreement and looked around. He handed her the t-shirt and adjusted himself. "Well the pasta is ruined so how about turkey on rye?" Michael suggested standing and stretching. "Mmm. hmm." Cayla rubbed her belly and helped him make the sandwiches.  
  
That night when he dropped her off there was a comfortable silence. "Michael you know how good it felt when we were wrapped around each other on the couch?" Michael nodded and blushed lightly. "Just like that, that's how I always want to feel," Cayla smiled and kissed him on the lips. She hopped out of the car and bounced up her steps. Michael touched his lips a smiled. "Now I will have pleasant dreams," he sighed and drove away.  
  
The next week and a half Michael and Cayla both felt just like she'd described and you could see it on their faces. Both seemed to glow and their schoolwork was coming along beautifully. They'd perfected their performance for the talent show, which had been deemed 'What Cha' Got'. Their burgeoning relationship was fascinating to both and they'd decided to take it slow.  
  
Two weeks into their new beginning Michael and Cayla were sitting on a grassy hill trying to figure out her statistics worksheet. "Oh damn, this is too hard," Cayla complained erasing with vigor. "Just calm down Cayla," Michael consoled her. "See look, if you read the table while you work the problem you will see how these numbers come about," he said showing her the figures she needed. He watched as she re-worked the problem correctly. She looked up and smiled at him. "Genius," she yelled standing and twirling around. Michael laughed and started twirling with her. He grabbed her face and planted a sweet wet kiss on her lips. They hugged and went back to her assignment. "Oh pooh, I'm gonna be late for management," Michael exclaimed looking at his watch. He pecked her on the cheek and sprinted off towards his class. Cayla watched him leave and gathered her things. She felt like she was floating back to her apartment. She walked through the door and threw her pale purple jacket over a chair picked up the mail and walked into the T.V. room. "Sheila," she called to her roommate. "The electric bill is crazy this month." She looked up and her eyes turned to slits. Meloe was sitting on her couch watching Jerry Springer. She gave Sheila a death stare and she scampered out of the room. "Why in hell are you here?" she demanded. "I came to see you baby," he said embracing her. She pushed him back. "Leave," she hissed pointing towards the door. "Wait I want to talk to you Cayla," he said. "I want to apologize to you for things I said and the things I did," Meloe muttered looking into her angry eyes. "I was having a lapse of judgment and made a mistake," he grabbed her hand and stroked it. "Give us another chance." Cayla stood there with her eyes large and full of tears. "What?!" she said almost in a whisper. "I'm begging for another chance," he said dropping to his knees.  
  
Chapter 7 (I don't know so confused)  
  
"Meloe get up," Cayla said walking past him. She smoothed down her pale purple capri pants and sat in an armchair. "Why are you doing this? After all this time you have the nerve to come over here and beg," Cayla snapped crossing her arms under her bosom. "Cay, I just miss you. I miss us you know," he said looking at his feet. He did look handsome standing there. His chocolate body was a masterpiece. He was wearing dirty denim jeans and white tank top. His bald head and muscular arms and shoulders were shinning like a new penny. He focused those penetrating eyes on her. "Cayla, I love you. I just feel tied down sometimes you know?" "No Meloe I don't know. The whole time we were together I was in heaven. I was happy," she sighed and looked away. "I just want you to leave me alone ok," she said looking up at him. He pulled her out of the chair and bent to look directly into her eyes. "You are the one for me Cayla Lewis. I won't give up," he kissed her softly on the cheek and walked out of the room. She watched him leave and ran to her room. She fell onto the bed and cried. " He still loves me. He still loves me," she said smiling. She looked over at her clock and saw the picture she and Michael had taken at a carnival. "Oh damn it," she said picking the picture up. "Why did I meet you now," she moaned and laid back holding the frame. She looked at the ceiling and thought of the two men before her. She loved Meloe, there was no doubt about that, he was strong, handsome smart and funny and familiar but he was immature and unappreciative of her. Michael on the other hand was sweet and caring, talented and gentle. She smiled at the picture, she loved how his thick black hair looked so sexy slicked back. She kissed the picture and picked up the phone. "Hey you," she sang into the phone when he picked up. "Hey Cayla. I was just thinking about you," Michael said sounding relaxed and excited. "Oh yeah? Why is that?" "Cause I have something to give to you. Do you want to meet me at the Union," he asked hopefully. "Well, I was wondering if you'd come over, that's why I called." She sighed and hoped he hadn't noticed the sadness in her voice. There was a silence before Michael agreed. To prepare for his arrival Cayla put on a dark gray tank top that a slight dip at the cleavage, to match her light blue shorts. She let her hair out of the ponytail it was in. She lined her almond shaped eyes a little and applied a little strawberry gloss. She looked just the way Michael liked. She brushed her waves and waited for him.  
  
Michael left his apartment with nervous butterflies in is stomach. He could hear something in Cayla's voice that was different. He pulled on his red and yellow checkered button up shirt over his black wife beater. He put his hair in a pony tail and headed out the door.  
  
***AT CAYLA'S***  
  
Michael adjusted his gift for Cayla took a deep breath and knocked at her door. When she pulled it open a stirring started in his body. Her breast, legs and hair, everything he loved about her body was accentuated and looked kissable. He looked at her bare feet and noticed that her candy apple painted toes were decorated by the diamond toe ring he'd bought her. He smiled. "You're breath taking Cayla. Beautiful," Michael complimented kissing her lips. "Mmm, strawberry'." Cayla laughed and pulled him into the apartment. "What's that?" Cayla asked trying to look behind Michael to see her gift. "Sit down and I'll show you," Michael instructed. They walked into the T.V. room and said hello to Sheila. She looked at Michael and smiled. He always thought she looked like a mouse with her pointy nose and spiky hair. "Michael got me something She," Cayla said bouncing around. "Oh he did now," she asked uninterested. "Sit down sweetness so I can show you," Michael said holding up the board that was covered by a trash bag. Cayla sat on the flowered sofa and looked at Michael intently. He lifted the bag and showed her the poster. It was a picture of them. Cayla on toe point dressed in a purple crop top and black pants was standing facing the camera, one hand on her forehead the other wrapped around her bare torso. Her silky waves were flowing around her shoulders she looked dazzling. Michael was wearing just a pair of Old Navy khaki drawstring pants. His sculpted chest and arms were exposed and flexed. He was standing sideways with arms out in a dance pose. The way the photo was cropped in looked like she would float into his arms. It read 'Michael and Cayla' in purple and black letters across the bottom. "Do you like it?" Michael asked after they just sat there staring. "Michael it's beautiful," Cayla breathed out with her hand on her heart. "Yeah you guys look like you're on a play poster," Sheila smirked. "Why did you make that Mike?" Cayla asked getting up to look at it closer. "Well it's for my lay out class and we have to submit a photo for 'what cha' got' anyway," he said looking at her for approval. "You like it right?" he asked again, "you're so beautiful Cayla so I thought it's be a sure way to get a good grade," Michael told her looking into her brown eyes. "Oh, I love it," she told him rubbing his arm, "we look perfect," she sighed and took the poster from him. She grabbed his hand and had him follow her to her bedroom.  
  
Michael had never been in her room before and smiled at it's feminine charm. She had a full sized bed with a purple silk canopy with matching curtains. There were shoes and cloths and cosmetics everywhere. She let his hand go a sat down on the purple and gold quilted comforter. "Michael I want to tell you that Meloe came to see me today," she began. His eyes got wide in disbelief. She held up her hand to stop his comments. "He begged me to come back. I must admit that I was tempted to do so at first. But then I looked at our picture and realized that you treat me so precious so good that my affection for you has won out," she patted a spot on her bed for him to sit. "I want to tell you that you are what I want," she moved closer to him and whispered in his ear. "You are what I need." She moved and kissed him on his lips, "I'm yours if you'll have me." He grabbed her by the hips and sat her on his lap. He slid his hands under her shorts to squeeze her soft bottom. They kissed and their tongues met in a whirlwind of passion and desire. Michael flipped Cayla on her back and pulled her tank top over her head two round and supple breast stared back at him. He slid his tongue down the valley of her breast and down her torso. He removed her shorts and came back to her lips. He pulled off both his shirts and Cayla slid her tongue from his navel to the peak of his neck. "Oh my Cayla," Michael moaned. She nudged him down and climbed on top of him. She slid his shorts off and ran her fingernails up the side of his thighs, Michael shuddered and moaned. He tried to grab her but she pushed his hand away. She grabbed his manhood and stroked it up and down, Michael started moving his body to her strokes and moaning loudly. Cayla looked up at is face and smiled. He looked so sweet. She put Michael's penis in her mouth and began taking him on an ecstasy ride. Michael closed his eyes and enjoyed, he felt like he was going to lift off into space. When he felt himself rounding the orgasm bend he stopped her motion, "Cayla," he breathed, "I want you." She let go of his manhood and lay back to await him. He looked at her sweet body that was exposed and vulnerable. The curve of her breasts were mouth watering and he was longing for those silky legs to be wrapped around him. He looked at her face and saw uncertainty. He laid on top of her and grabbed her face. "You don't have to do this to prove that you want to be with me," he said inches from her face. She looked into the chocolate storms he had for eyes and saw a real man. "I do wish we could wait Michael," she admitted. "Fine then we'll wait," he said lowering himself to her navel. "But I do plan to return the favor," he said sliding his tongue down her deepest part. Cayla laid back and let Michael make her scream.  
  
Chapter 8 (It hit's the fan)  
  
"Cayla calm down baby," Michael said softly as she tugged and tugged at the pants. "Oh Michael what am I going to do," Cayla cried looking the mirror throwing her hands up. "We'll have to get you different pants that's all baby," Michael said pulling at her ear. Cayla looked in the mirror and laughed. The performance for 'what cha' got' was only two days away and the pants Cayla had had made for the performance were so low rise that if she moved forward everyone would think she was a plumber. Her top was too tight on the breast area and too long. "See what happens when you go cheap Michael?" she giggled pulling the cloths off. "I cannot believe that she just made her own dimensions or something," Michael said holding up his five inches too long pants. "Well the jackets fit and our hats are perfect so we just have to fix our pants and my shirt," Cayla said walking to her closet clad only in her bra panties. She pulled out a sewing machine and some material. Michael looked on in amazement. "My mother told me that I would need this one day and I thought she was crazy,' Cayla laughed grabbing Michael's pants. "What are you gonna do Cayla," Michael asked picking up her discarded costume. "I'm going to raise your hem add some material to the top of my pants and let the seams out of my shirt so that I don't have uni-boob ," She said starting to work. Michael nodded and sat on the bed. When the phone rang Cayla didn't even move from her work. "Answer that will you sweetie," Cayla asked Michael. "Hello?" Michael said into the phone. "Hey, is Cayla there," a deep male voice wondered. "Umm.. she's busy can I take a message," Michael asked. "Uh, who is this?" the voice demanded. Michael didn't say a word as his anger mounted at the annoying caller. "Hello?" the caller asked. "Do you want to leave a message or not," Michael snapped at the caller. "No, I want to talk to Cayla. This is Meloe and she's never to busy to talk to me," he said with confidence. "Oh really?" Michael said dryly. Cayla turned and looked at Michael with questioning eyes. He glared at her "well don't call her again because she'll always be busy with me," Michael informed him. Meloe's screams could be heard through out the whole room. Cayla stood and walked toward Michael. "Well whatever man, just don't call my woman no damn more," Michael sneered and slammed the phone down. Michael turned his angry gaze on Cayla. She backed up a few paces. "Why is he still calling here Cayla," Michael asked her slowly his warm brown eyes turning cold and angry. His bare chest was turning red from anger. He stood there leering at her waiting for an answer. "Well he said that he wouldn't give up trying to get me back," Cayla explained wringing her hands. Michael held his gaze waiting for more of her answer. "So he calls and sometimes he comes over unannounced and shows up at my classes and stuff," she finished looking up into his steely face. "Nothing ever happens Michael I swear. I always tell him to leave me alone but he wont'," Cayla said folding her arms under breast. "Does he know about us," Cayla shook her head and looked down. "Why. Why didn't you tell him," he demanded. "I didn't want him to bother you Michael. Meloe is the type who would get his boys and try and hurt you," she explained taking a step toward him. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he did something to you," Cayla whispered playing with his fingers. "Michael…" "Don't worry about it baby," Michael interrupted her. He hugged her and pulled her with him down on the bed. "Oh how I wish somethings were simple," he sighed holding her tight. "Michael you don't have to worry about Meloe," Cayla assured him rubbing his chest. "I have what I want." She climbed on top of him and planted a deep kiss on one of his pecks. He wrapped his hands around her head and pulled her to his mouth. They consumed each other in kisses and were both soon panting. He unsnapped her bra and pushed into a sitting position. "I love looking at your body Cayla," Michael said running his fingertips over her breast and stomach. He knew that sent shills up her spine. She shuddered and moaned lightly. "Michael," she looked down at him and smiled. "I want to share something with you." She climbed off the bed and went to her stereo. An acoustic beat began and India Arie began to sing about wanting to go to a beautiful place. Cayla got back in bed with Michael and lied next to him. "I wanna go to beautiful, I wanna go to a place where I am nothing and everything," India crooned. Michael rolled on top of her and licked her neck and shoulders. As he moved lower on her body her desire mounted. "I love you more than I love life itself, but I need to find a place where I can breath," Arie belted out as Michael removed Cayla's panties. He placed a lingering kiss on her thighs. He returned to her mouth and kissed her eyelids and nose. Michael got a surprise when she grabbed his manhood and starting stroking it "I wanna go to a place where I am suspended in ecstasy," the song continued as Micahel sucked on her breast. The song switched to "Brown skin." "Michael I want to share myself with you," Cayla said positioning him at passions door. As they began to make love the song was the only sound. "Your kisses are worth more than gold to me. I'll be your almond joy you'll be my sugar daddy," the song explained as Michael stroked the deepest part of her existence. " Every time you come around something magnetic pulls me and I can't down. Disoriented. I can't tell my up from down all I know is that I want to lay you down," the song continued. Cayla wrapped her legs around his waist and nudged him on his back. They caught the rhythm of the song. Their lips met as she rolled her hips and he ran his hands up and down her body. "Skin so brown lips so round, baby how can I be down," Cayla sang along with the song. They climaxed and lay beside each other quiet but content. Happy.  
  
***What Cha' Got***  
  
Michael and Cayla stood next to each other calmly awaiting there turn to perform. "You did a great job with these costumes," He complimented her. Their outfits were designed to deceive the viewer as to who was who. They both wore black suit jackets with matching black pants and loafers. The fedoras on their heads were at the same exact angle. " Do you think they'll like it?" Cayla asked Michael nervously. "Oh yeah," Michael nodded we're gonna tear this thing up. A tall ivory colored woman with shoulder length blond hair walked up to them. "You're next get ready," she instructed and walked away. They looked at each other and took their places. The soft bars of the song Michael had named 'Who Is It" began. The beat changed from angelic to driving. Cayla and Michael stood center stage and began to perform. The crowd was quiet at first following their identical movements. Michael and Cayla could tell they had no idea, which was which. When the second verse began and Cayla whipped off her hat her letting her black hair swirling around her and opened her jacket revealing a light yellow bustier type shirt and Michael opened his to reveal a yellow tank top. The crowd went wild. The dancing changed from methodic to a sensual. They continued their dancing and ended with Michael carrying Cayla off the stage to the last bars of the song. The crowd was going crazy for them. When they got back stage everyone back there cheered. "You guys were awesome," one girl said. "You guys will win for sure." They looked at each other and hoped so. Cayla looked at Michael and her eyes widened. "What baby," he asked looking confused. She pointed and Michael turned around to face LaToya and his Jackie. (note: LaToya is a famous singer in this and Jackie is a major league baseball player) "Hey Michael you were great out there," LaToya squealed. "Yeah man," Jackie said patting him on the back. "You now them Michael," Cayla asked in disbelief. "Yeah, they're my sister and brother he said coyly. Cayla just looked at him.  
  
Chapter 9 (HUH?)  
  
"Michael, aren't you going introduce us to your friend?" LaToya asked looking at Cayla intensely. Michael grabbed Cayla's hand. "Cayla this is my older brother Jackie and my older sister Toya," he said quietly. "Guys this is my girlfriend Cayla." "Oh you have a girlfriend?" LaToya said and looked at Cayla with even more interest. 'You're a very pretty girl," she said to Cayla who blushed. Jackie just smiled and shook Cayla's hand. "You guys were great and I know you'll win this thing," Jackie said not taking his eyes off of Cayla. "Well thank-you," Cayla said moving closer to Michael. "How'd you guys find out about this show," Michael demanded. "Janet told us," LaToya said referring to their younger sister. "Well actually she left the poster you sent her on her desk," she said rolling her eyes at Michael. "The more appropriate question is why you didn't invite us to see your first show at your new school," she snapped.  
  
"Because this show was about Cayla and me. Not you and Jackie," Michael said turning away from her. "Come on Cayla we need to talk," he said pulling her away from his siblings. "How come you never told me your family was 'THE' Jackson's," Cayla asked when they were away from LaToya and Jackie. "I switched schools because everyone knew and it was hard for me to make friends," he told her sitting on a bench. 'So I decided that I wouldn't tell anyone here until I was positive they liked me for me." He looked into her golden brown eyes and smiled. "I was going to tell you Cayla but with everything going on with Meloe I didn't want to scare you." He pulled her down on the bench with him and took her face in his hands. " I just liked you so much that I was afraid you'd change somehow," he confessed releasing her face. "Change how Michael? You know that I like you a lot. Why would I change?" Cayla asked a bit offended and plenty confused. "Well people have a different view of me when they find out who my family is. Sometimes people use me, other times people don't give the work I do credit because they don't think I earned it,' he said with obvious hurt in his voice. "Oh, well I don't think like that Michael. I already know that you work you ass off to achieve what you do," she said moving on his lap. "To be honest I just want to use your body and I think La Toya could use a dance lesson from you so…" Michael cut her off with a soft kiss. "Oh I knew you were special Cayla,"  
  
Michael and Cayla won first place and 500 dollars for their 'what cha' got' performance. They were ecstatic on the ride back to Michael's apartment. "Oh wow we won!" Cayla squealed as she peeled off her jacket and pants. "500 dollars, my share is gonna help me out big time," she raved as she walked around in her pale purple thong. She had left her yellow top as she searched for the jeans she'd left there earlier. She kept ranting and raving about this and that but all Michael could focus on was the roundness of her bottom and those legs of hers. He walked up behind her and started rubbing circles on her exposed bottom. She jumped and turned to face him. He grabbed hips and kissed her. She was a little shocked but welcomed his advances as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and got the rest of her cloths off. Before she knew it Michael was naked and they were o his balcony. He was leaning on the railing trying to convince her 'put out'.  
  
"Come on baby please," he begged lifting her leg around him. "No Michael the whole campus will hear and see us," Cayla said putting her leg down. "If you don't scream so loud all the time we'll be fine," he countered lifting her off her feet. Cayla giggled and wrapped her legs around his slim waist. He entered her body and she started lifting and dropping her lower body on his manhood. He held onto her for dear life and moaned from the sensations. She quickened her pace and his knees buckled a little. "Michael if you drop me….ahhh mmm," Cayla said. "I got cha' girl," Michael said turning and leaning her against the banister. He went to work and soon she was screaming about how good it was and some things Michael didn't think was even English. "Put yo back into it," Cayla yelled tightening her grip on his waist. He did as he was told. He looked down at the street and saw people looking up and around for who the hell was losing their mind. Michael took Cayla's loud ass inside so the police weren't called.  
  
They got in his bed and worked the sheets, comforters and even the pillowcases off the damn thing. Michael was on his knees with Cayla under him again. As he stroked her sweat covered body with his. They were ruining the wall behind his head board not mention his painting of dogs playing poker (hey it's a classy college painting) was laying sideways on the floor. Michael was about to release himself when Cayla screamed, "do that shit," she shuddered in orgasm as Michael exploded and fell on top of her. She smiled at him and fell dead asleep. Michael laughed and kissed every inch of her face. He got off of her tiny frame and covered her with a blanket. "Damn you're beautiful," he whispered into her ear and fell asleep himself.  
  
Chapter 10 (WTF is the matter with you)  
  
"Say my name, say name, if no one is around say baby I love you, if you aint runnin' game, you actin' kinda shady aint callin' me baby," Cayla belted out under Michael's direction. "It's bout to be over if I can't come over. Yo, you must think I'm a fool or something, listen at your voice yo you're sounding shady," she continued hitting the note perfectly. They were rehearsing for a play called "Played". One of the school's students had written it and Cayla was the lead. Michael was assigned musical director. It was one of the biggest student productions in the state and everyone was working very hard. Michael called a cut and went to talk to the musicians. His hair was loose and curly, making him look like a caramel colored god. His C of U T-shirt was damp from his sweat as were his gray jogging pants. Cayla wiped the sweat off of her forehead and smiled at her man. "He is so fine," she heard the other girls whisper and laugh. She just ignored them and kept gazing her boo.  
  
It had been 3months since their 'what cha' got' win and they were going strong. Cayla hadn't heard from Meloe and she'd gotten to meet Marlon, Michael's older brother, who was a very accomplished actor and very fine. Cayla swooned all over him making Michael green with envy. When the writer of the play approached Cayla about the play she was pensive at first cause she thought her singing wasn't good enough. "Oh baby I'll help with that. You have a beautiful voice and this role is perfect for you," he's said when she voiced her concern. She stood there in her tights and peach sports bra and just smiled at him work. "What are you looking at?" Sheila asked Cayla. Sheila was playing opposite Cayla in the play. That had surprised everyone cause she always seemed so quiet.  
  
"I'm looking at Mike," she confessed. "Oh he means so much to me Sheila. After 5 months together I can say I might love him," she gushed to her roommate. Sheila rolled her slanted eyes and walked away from Cayla in a huff. Michael turned around and caught Cayla looking at him. He walked over to her and helped her off the stage. "Hey that was a perfection run through of that scene Cayla," Michael told her kissing her forehead. "I like your hair long like this," he told her fingering a wave. "Oh me too it adds to my drama," Cayla said striking a dramatic pose.  
  
They went back in to rehearsing for the rest of the evening and both were worn out as they tried to concentrate on the homework in front of them. Michael, who was tired of screaming at biology book, got up from his desk and went into the kitchen. "You want a soda?" he asked stopping at the doorway. Cayla smiled and shook her head going back to her history rough draft. When his phone rang he hollered for her to get it. "Just take message," he added. She jumped off of his bed and picked up the phone. "Hello, is Michael there," a light feminine voice asked. "Um, he's busy you want to leave a message?" Cayla asked politely. "If he's in the kitchen, where are you?" the caller demanded. "Who is this?" Cayla barked putting her book down. "How dare you ask me questions," the caller shot at her. "Let me tell you something whoever the hell you are. It seems you have no home training so let me give you crash course. Don't call peoples house especially my man's making no demands," Cayla nearly yelled at the caller.  
  
"Now, if you'd like to leave a message I'll have Michael return your call," Cayla said sweetly. "Bit.ch just put Michael on the phone," the woman yelled just as Michael walked into the room. "Who in the hell is you stank ass callin' a bit.ch? Don't make whoop your ass hoe," Cayla threatened getting' a tad ethnic. Michael snatched the phone from her as she yelled more promises of bodily harm. "Hello," he yelled into the phone. "I told you to stop calling me," Michael spat turning away from Cayla. "I told you I had a girlfriend so why do continue to do this?" "WHAT!!" Michael yelled. He looked at the phone and then hung it up.  
  
He turned to Cayla who was so heated that she was sweating. "Who the fuk was that Michael?" she demanded. "Tiffany Taylor," he answered leaning on his oak desk. She stood there fuming. Suddenly she started laughing. "This is like Deja Vu," she giggled running her hands through her hair. "Remember when Meloe called that day and you thought I was still seeing him," she said and went back to sit on his bed. "Well, Cayla," he said slowly. "I slept with Tiffany a few times and now she's pregnant," Michael said backing away from her.  
  
He knew just like everyone knew that Cayla's temper was not something to be messed with. She just looked at him and her almond shaped eye turned into slits as she rose from the bed. "What did you say to me Michael," she asked getting up walking towards him. "She, she's pregnant and she says it's mine," Michael stuttered trying to back up more but just fell over the desk to the floor. "When did this sh!t happen," Cayla asked hovering over him. "When you went home for Christmas break. I went to this frat party, I was so wasted that I did it. And then once when you cussed me out because you forgot your keys. I was mad at you and she called so I slept with her," Michael confessed hoping she didn't try and put her foot in his ass.  
  
Cayla was a small woman, 5'1 in her bare feet and weighing a waif's 110 pound but when she was angry she might as well been the same size as the big show. "So when I'm angry you go out and fuk some stank ass hoe?" she screamed as hot angry tears pooled in her eyes. She swallowed them and sat down next to Michael. "What the fuk is wrong with you crazy ass men?" she asked softly. "I would never have expected you to cheat on me Michael," she said looking at him sadly. "What should we do?"  
  
Before he could answer there was a loud pounding on the door. They could hear faint screams from beyond it. They scrambled up and went to answer the door. When Michael pulled it open and nearly sh!t his pants when he saw Tiffany standing there. Tiffany was 5'5 slim and the color butter pecan ice cream. She had long sandy brown hair that she wore straight as a bone. She was wearing a outfit she'd obviously bought at 'Hoes are Us'.  
  
"Why the hang up on me baby?" she asked coyly. "Why are you hear Tiff?" he demanded. She just smiled and tried to enter the apartment. "Oh I can't come in now," she said getting louder. Cayla stepped in front of Michael and came face to face with the high yellow wanch that was in her law class. "What did you want crazy ass stank ass hoe," Cayla snarled getting in her face. "I want my baby daddy to see the first picture of his baby," she snapped putting Cayla in her place.  
  
Chapter 11 (Sniff, sniff. Punch kick slap)  
  
"Yeah that's right," Tiffany sassed. "He's my babies daddy and aint sh!t you can do about it," she said smiling. " You're daddy can't fix this. Those sweet smiles you give the prof can't either," She said rubbing her still flat belly. Michael grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the apartment closing the door. "Tiffany how do I know that's my baby?" he asked nervously. Her eyes became wide and she punched Michael in stomach. "You know damn well how," she yelled. "Yo stankin' ass aint sh!t! I shoulda known damn," she muttered folding her arms under her bosom. " What do you mean Tiffany?" Cayla asked her. Tiffany rolled her eyes and started crying. Cayla walked toward her and helped her sit down. "Just calm down and explain," Cayla said. Tiffany looked at Michael and lunged on him again. She started wailing on him kicking, punching and scratching his ass up. "Stop hitting me," Michael yelled trying to hold her. He finally grabbed her from behind and held her arms down. "What the hell is wrong with your trashy ass." He yelled out of breath.  
  
Cayla stood there watching and immediately knew that this was deeper than Michael had led her to believe. "OH, I'm trash now Mike," Tiffany yelled tears streaming down her hay hued face. "I'm trash?" she said turning to look him in the face. "Just get out of my house Tiff, just go," he said rubbing his pounding eye. "No stay Tiffany," Cayla said going to get Michael an ice pack. When she came back Michael's eye was swollen and Tiffany looked like she might blast off. She sat next to Michael and tended to his wounds. "K, Tiffany, I need you to explain the situation," Cayla said. "Without kicking his ass," she warned.  
  
"He took my virginity then he just dumped me," she explained looking down at her tennis shoes. " That was after he promised that he'd stay with me," she said starting to cry again. "Are you kidding me," Michael said out of his swollen mouth. "You were not a virgin and I never said I was gonna be with her Cayla," he said his brown eyes turning steely. "Yes he did. He said that you made him sick and that you b!tched too much so he was gonna drop you for me," Tiffany said sitting back a look of disgust on her face.  
  
Cayla stopped wiping off Michael's scratches and started crying. "You said that?" she whispered lowering her head. "No, baby I would never say that. Her hood rat ass is lying," he said. He gave Tiffany a death look and pulled Cayla into a embrace. Tiffany stormed out slamming the door so hard that one of Michael's picture fell down. "Baby please don't believe her," Michael said rubbing her face and hair. "I never told her those things and she wasn't a virgin," tried to sooth her. "Why did you have to do this Michael?" Cayla said into his shirt. "I trusted you and this is what I get?" "Cayla said pulling away. "After what Meloe did to me I didn't think that I could feel love again. You showed me different, then you go and do the same Sh!t," she said calmly. She grabbed her coat and keys and walked out the door. Michael just looked at the door. He sat on his couch all night waiting for her to come back.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The next evening at the play rehearsal Michael dragged in wearing sunglasses a wrinkled whit button up shirt and drawstring khakis. He looked around for Cayla and finally spotted her stretching for the dance scene. The pink sports bra and gray pants she wore showed off her petite frame to the fullest. She'd straightened her hair it bounced as she started warming up. He walked toward her and pulled out the pink rose he'd bought. He tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and looked up at him. "Hey Michael," she said and even smiled a little. He handed her the rose and she gave a full-fledged smile. Michael's heart warmed and he smiled back at her. "Hey we'll talk later," Cayla said kissing his cheek and going back to her warm- up.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Michael sat at the piano and started playing the chords to Cayla's last song of the night. "Don't look back there's only things you cannot change, the past. No wasting time, asking what if, you'll linger on too long. Pick the roses from the thorns. See the sun in your bad days. Smell the flowers in the valley. This moment is mine, I'm spreading my wings and I'll fly," Cayla crooned. She looked at Michael as the song ended and a tear escaped her eyes. "PERFECT!" the director yelled. "Keep the tear in the scene Cayla," he said and dismissed everybody. "Meet me at Beaners in 15 minutes," Cayla instructed Michael and walked off. He smiled as he packed up his things.  
  
He sat in the coffee house drinking a chai latte looking around nervously around for Cayla who was 10 minutes late. He was getting worried that she wouldn't show but ordered another latte. When he was almost finished with his second cup he saw her walk in. She'd changed into black hip huggers and the white baby tee that had a huge purple heart with a M and C in the middle. Since her jet-black waves were straight they swung as she walked over to him. He loved her walk, the way her head was always high, and the way her hips swung so seductively that men and women looked a alike. He loved her presences. All in all he loved her. She hopped her short body on the stool next to him and smiled. "Sorry I'm late. My fabulous car broke down AGAIN," she said speaking of her cavalier that she so lovingly called PSC (piece of shit car). "Oh it's okay. I would have waited forever, or until they kicked me out," Michael said ordering her some tea. "My father was not pleased with the new," she chuckled stirring her tea. "I'll buy you any car you want," Michael said looking directly in her brown face. "Why did you do it Michael," she blurted out ignoring his car comment.  
  
"I was so angry Cayla. I wanted you to spend every moment with me. I know it's selfish but that's how I feel. When you left I felt so lonely and unloved. That mixed with jungle juice made me do dumb things. The second time was the same thing. When you called and apologized the next day I swore never to see her again," Michael explained.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me how you felt Michael? I would have listened you don't have to look to someone else. That makes me feel useless, if you feel like you can't come to me then why do we need each other?"  
  
"I'm sorry Cayla. I really, really am. I do need you more than you know. I've always felt like you were a piece of me. I want this," he said pointing from his heart to hers. She shook her head and shrugged. "I don't want this to end. If I give you another chance can I trust you to tell me your feelings and not to cheat on me?" she asked her eyes big with wonder. " Yes Cayla you can. I never want to see you cry because of something I did again. If you give me another chance I promise that your faith in us will not waiver." She thought about what he said and she believe him. Up until this she had no complaints or any reservations about him. She was always taught to believe and forgive. She knew the moment that he handed her that rose she would forgive him if he seemed sincere. "Ok I forgive you but you have to rub my feet everyday after rehearsal," she said dead serious. "You got it mama." He sis jumping off of his stool and sweeping her over his shoulder and walking out. Everyone cheered.  
  
Chapter 12 (start of a legend)  
  
Michael and Cayla rode in the car in a comfortable silence. They watched as the palm trees and grass popped up like emeralds of nature. The rough demo Michael had put together Sony music played as they rolled towards their destination. Michael stole a glance at Cayla and a smile spread across his face. They were going to dinner with his family and he was excited and nervous. He reached over and tugged at the sleeve of her light yellow long sleeve shirt. "What cha thinking about," he asked her. Cayla looked at him and turned the sound of his voice down. "What if they don't like me Michael? I've never been to a lot of family functions," she said turning back toward the window. "Don't worry about it baby," he assured her.  
  
As they pulled into the Jackson's Encino estate he stopped the car and sat for a second. "Cayla, I wanted you to come with me for another reason," he said slowly. She looked at him waiting for him to finish. "I have to tell my parents about Tiffany and the baby. I wanted you to be here for support." Her almond shaped eyes turned to slits as she gave Michael a death stare. "If that's what you wanted why didn't you tell me?' she demanded.  
  
"Well Cayla I do want you to meet my family. You've been so mad at me lately that I didn't want to upset you," he rambled. "Whatever Michael. Lets just go inside," she said hopping out of the car. She smoothed her knee length khaki skirt, ran a hand over her straightened hair and head for the front door, Michael at her heels. When they reached the massive oak door Michael grabbed the knob and held it opened as she passed. They walked right into Joseph. Cayla froze at his presence. "Hey Joseph," Michael said cheerily. "This is Cayla. The girl I was telling you and mother about." He smiled brightly and gave Cayla a slight shove toward his father. "Nice to meet you Mr. Jackson," she said sticking her hand out. "Well now Mike, you've brought home a beauty," Joseph said shaking her and drinking in Cayla's petite figure.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Michael asked looking around. "In the dining room," Joseph said leading the way. When Cayla sat her eyes upon his whole family her heart raced faster and her temperature rose. There were people everywhere. Michael introduced her to so many people that all the names and faces started to run together. "Michael stop scaring this poor girl," Katherine said rubbing Cayla's back. "She'll meet everyone in due time." Cayla smiled her appreciation.  
  
They sat down to a dinner of fried chicken, collard greens, corn bread, macaroni and sweet potatoes (yum, yum). Cayla's eyes and mouth watered as she dug in. They'd been eating silently when LaToya spoke up. "So Cayla tell us about you," she said and smiled coyly. Cayla looked around and cleared her throat. "Well, what is it that you'd like to know," Cayla asked wiping her mouth. "Where are you from, how old are you, what's your major. You know stuff about you," LaToya said and smiled so sweetly Cayla's teeth started hurting. "Well I'm from Lyon, Maine * totally made up city* I'm 21 and I'm a journalism/ public relations major, but my goal is to become a dancer," Cayla said and smiled at her dream.  
  
"Oh so you want to be famous," Reebie asked leaning forward. Cayla felt the atmosphere change. Everyone had taken interest in her answers. Her brown sugar face turned a shade deeper. "Well I'd like to go to Broadway and maybe choreograph. If I were to become famous that'd be great," Cayla said twisting her napkin. "Is that why you're dating my brother?" LaToya demanded. Cayla's heart sank and she was speechless. She shook her head and grew angry. "Stop it Toya!" Michael hissed slamming his fist on the table. "She didn't even know I was a Jackson until you and Jackie showed up at that contest," he fumed. "I'm with Cayla so you all better be nice," he sneered giving them all a icy stare. Everyone just went back to eating. Cayla tried to act like she was fine but she was passed pissed at the insinuation that she was using Michael.  
  
He tried to cheer her up by making voice and jokes but nothing helped. Suddenly he jumped up and clanked his water goblet. "I have an announcement. Me, your son and brother, has landed a very lucrative deal with Epic," he said putting his thumbs in the sides of his black silk vest. Everyone applauded and yelled congratulations. Cayla stood up and hugged him. "That's wonderful baby," she kissed him on the chin and hugged his body tight. She looked into his face and smiled. "Oh you're going to be so big," she said tweaking his nose.  
  
After everybody toasted Michael with champagne and Katherine's famous sweet potato pie Michael put a gold bracelet on Cayla's wrist. When things had calmed down Michael pulled Katherine, Joseph and Cayla into his bedroom. She laughed at all the toys and junk that Michael had strewn around the room. "I'm going to be a father," Michael said without preamble or warning. "What the hell you say boy," Joseph yelled at his son. Katherine just glared at Cayla. "Tell them the rest," Cayla said trying to dodge Katy's stare.  
  
"It's not with Cayla. I cheated on her and the other girl is now expecting," he said looking at Cayla with tears in her eyes. Joseph just stared at his son. Katy walked up and slapped all the taste, teeth and spit out of his mouth. "You know that you know better than that Michael Joseph," she said as a tear escaped her eye. "I know mother," Michael said as she shook her head in disgust.  
  
"So what happens now," Joseph asked Michael. He just stood there and looked at him. "What the hell you looking at me for boy? I didn't get nobody pregnant," he stormed at Michael. "Are you gonna marry her?" Katherine asked. "NO! I don't know what to do cause she was just sex and I didn't expect this to happen," he said sitting on his desk. "You can't let the child be a bastard," Katy yelled more tears spilling. "Mother I don't want to be with Tiffany. I'm with Cayla," he said walking over to her. Michael and his parents continued to fight about the situation until Michael grabbed his keys and Cayla's hand and marched out of the car.  
  
As they drove Michael was silent and visibly upset. " I can't fucking believe that they would try and make me be with Tiffany," he yelled. He went on and on for the whole hour drive back to Cal U. Cayla understood why he was mad but she knew that he had made this mess and he needed to deal with it. As they next to each other that night Cayla thought about what she was getting herself into. "Am I ready to be with a man who has a child," she thought to herself as she fell asleep next to Michael.  
  
***4 months later***  
  
Michael smiled as Cayla sang the vocals for a duet he planned for his upcoming album Debut. His heat fluttered at the song of her sultry voice. It made her groin tingle. When she came out of the booth she sat next to him and smiled. "Do you think that my voice is good enough to be on your album?" she asked as he rolled the playback. "Your voice is beautiful and after that play it only got better," he said rubbing her leg. She didn't move it away like she had been for the past four months. He turned her chair towards him and rolled her to him. He pulled her onto his lap. He slipped his hands under her blue mini tank dress and gave her rump and tight squeeze. She slipped her tongue into this mouth and they were off to love land. Michael's heart raced as she rotated on his burgeoning manhood. She hadn't let him get this far since the fiasco with Tiffany. He slipped his hand into her underwear and fondled away. She moaned loudly as the door flew open.  
  
Tiffany strolled in belly first with an envelope. Cayla rolled her eyes and got up off of Michael. "We can find out the babies sex Michael," she squealed rubbing her round belly. Michael smiled and kissed her stomach through her overalls. "Oh wow!" he said as he opened the envelope and hugged Tiffany. Cayla stood in the back ground and stewed.  
  
Chapter 13 (Gone) part1  
  
Cayla stood to the side while Michael leaned against a brick wall taking picture for the cover to his album. He'd decided the change the title from Debut to Off the Wall that was set top drop right after graduation. Cayla liked the new name and the pictures seemed to be going well. She stood there smiling as he posed and goofed around with the photographer. Life with Michael hadn't been easy these last few weeks. As Tiffany grew closer to her due date Cayla became more agitated and anxious. He was always busy with either school or the album. The time she spent alone had forced her to think of the situation she'd gotten herself into. They hadn't made love sense the discovery of his infidelity. She was a horny out of her mind but for some reason she'd continued to hold back. Graduation was looming in 3 weeks and her nerves were a wreck. She'd been offered a publicists assistant job back east and she was seriously thinking of taking it.  
  
The reason she'd come to the shoot today was to tell him about it. When they took and break she walked over to him and stood in front of him. "HEY CAY!!" he yelled and jumped up. "I didn't know you were coming sweetie," he said grabbing her hand. "Well I hadn't planned on it but I need to talk to you," she said looking at her pink and gray Sketchers. "What's on your mind baby?" Cayla looked around and noticed that they were far from alone. She grabbed his hand and yanked him into the hallway.  
  
"Okay listen," she taking a step back. "I've been offered a job in Boston. It starts a month after graduation," she said. As she tried to gather her thoughts her grabbed her. "You aren't taking it are you Cayla?" he said bringing his face to hers. "You can't. What about us?" he asked. "What about us Michael?" she said shaking his grasp. "You have a album coming out and a baby on the way with I woman I hate," she whispered harshly. "What am I supposed to do? Help you change diapers and sign autographs?" She leaned against the wall and ran her hands down her jeans. "I can't take this Michael," she said softly. "What can't you take?"  
  
She looked up and straight into his eyes. "That you cheated on me. I've tried, I really have to forgive you and move on. I just can't. After the Meloe thing I don't think I have it in me to deal with any crap. The fact that you expect me to help you with that baby.." her voice trailed off. "Listen I'm not sure if I'm taking the job but I'm going back to Lyon after the graduation ceremony," she said and walked out. Michael just watched her go. He went back in to finish his photo shoot.  
  
He walked into his apartment and looked around expecting to find her lying on his couch. He looked all around and found that she'd taken the personal items that she kept there. He grabbed his keys and headed to her apartment. He knocked on the door and Sheila answered the door. "Where's Cayla?" he asked sharply. "Well hello to you too Michael," Sheila huffed and let him in. "She's back there being Mrs. Drama," she said and pulled on a red sweatshirt. "Go back there and give her a little. Maybe she'll cheer up," she said and walked out the door.  
  
Michael walked back to her room and stood in her open doorway. She was wearing his green hockey sweatshirt and a pair of dance tights. Her hair was wavy again and in a loose bun. She was reading what looked like her chemistry textbook. "Cayla," he called. She looked at him and sat back in her chair. "What's going on with you? Why are you moving back with your parents and taking that job?" he asked staring at her from the doorway. She put her highlighter down and turned towards him. "Because, how am I supposed to tell my mother that the man I love is expecting a baby with someone else because he cheated on me? Michael I've tried to forgive you but it's hard. I have to see her all the time, and she will always have something that I can't compete with," She said moving around her room packing random things.  
  
"What are you talking about? She has nothing on you Cayla. I love you," Michael pleaded. She stopped throwing stuffed animals in a box and looked at him. "When that baby needs something I'll be put to the side and you know it," she said going back to packing. "That's the baby not her," he said stopping her motion. "Are you kidding? She has you by the dick. She's your problem not mine," she said standing right in his face. "Now I'm going back East. I wish great success with Off the Wall but I cannot be with you any longer Michael," she said sliding her bracelet off. "No keep it Cayla. We're not breaking up," he said almost to himself. "Michael, yes we are," she said going back to her studies. "Leave please."  
  
He turned and walked away. He drove back to his apartment fully now fully aware of the mistakes he'd made.  
  
2 Part2  
  
Over the next three weeks Michael would call Cayla but she wouldn't hear anything about getting back together. She would talk about graduation and his music even his family but not Tiffany, the baby or their reconciliation. Michael was increasingly unhappy. He was forced to deal with Tiffany alone and when she found out that he was single she as like a shark. She kept pushing for him to commit to her so that their child wouldn't be without a father. This particular night the night before graduation she'd called and asked him to help her put the crib together. As he steered his Eclipse he knew that she would start up with him again. He parked and looked at her apartment building. "Damn it!" he growled and hit the steering wheel. He jogged up the 2 flights of stairs and knocked on her door. When she answered he felt like strangling her. "Where's the crib? Why are the lights off Tiffany?" he asked her obviously annoyed. "Oh it's in my room. My brother came and put it together," she said rubbing her nine months pregnant stomach. "Why didn't you tell me then?" he demanded glaring at her. "Because I wanted to see you Michael," she said trying to sit down. "What for? I told you that if it's not about the baby then don't bother me," he said coldly. She burst into tears. He was shocked because he hadn't seen her cry since she beat him up. "What's wrong Tiffany?" he asked a tad nicer.  
  
"You know you're a mean bastard," she said rubbing her belly. He just looked at her. "You're so involved trying to get Cayla back that you don't even think about my feelings," she said wiping tears that were replaced by fresh ones. "What are talking about? Why should I care?" She struggled to get up and waddled towards him. "You sleep with me get me pregnant then treat me like a leper. How am I supposed to tell our baby that his daddy never liked let alone loved his mother," she wailed. Michael just looked at her. "Tiffany, don't give me that shit! You knew I was not interested both times we were together. You explain to the baby that you're loose," he said. She just looked at him and cried harder. "Please believe that I want a blood test when he gets here," he yelled slamming the door hard and stomping to his car. All that night he tossed and turned. He thought of Cayla's sweet smile and how she would rub his back if she were here now. He missed her so much that he felt like his heart had literally broken. He turned on the light and looked at a picture from the play she'd starred in. She was wearing a white lace crop top and tan pants. Her hair was flowing all over her shoulders, her lips looked so perfect that he wanted to jump in the photo with her. He ran his finger down the picture and lay back down. "I gotta get her back," he sighed and fell into sleep.  
  
The next afternoon he sat on stage with the rest of his business college and looked over at the com/arts section searching for Cayla. There were just too many people so he just sat back in his seat. The ceremony dragged on as waited for his schools turn. "Cayla Lewis, sum cum laude," blared through the auditorium. Michael fixed his eyes on her as she took her diploma and waved at what he thought were her parents. He just stared at her. He jumped up from his seat and ran towards her.  
  
"Cayla, Cayla," he called running behind her. She, a tall ebony colored man in a bdark blue suit and silver silk shirt with matching tie and tall slim butter colored woman with hair like Cayla's only honey blond clad in a pale yellow pants suit turned and looked at him like he was a fool. "Please baby, don't go to Maine. I'll make it better I promise," he begged making an ass of himself in front of her mother and father. "Michael, these are my parents, Robert and Susan Lewis. Mother, Da-Da this is Michael Jackson," she said never taking her eyes off of Michael. She unzipped her yellow gown and handed it to her mother. "Michael I'm going and that's that," she said taking her fathers arm and walking away. He stood there his pride shattered along with his heart.  
  
***Maine***  
  
Cayla had been back at her parent's estate in Maine for a two weeks when she turned on the radio and heard a familiar voice. "So I've learned that love's not a possession/And I've learned that love won't wait/Now I've learned that love needs expression/But I learned too late," the voice wailed in pain. When the voice started to cry at the end of the song Cayla knew that it was Michael. Her eyes flooded with tears at the emotion in his voice. "Oh Michael," she said. "I wish I was with you." She turned off the radio and walked through the French doors that connected her room her balcony. She sat on a lounger and looked at the bracelet he'd given her. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. Her father sat next to her and rubbed her heaving back. "What's wrong La-La?" he asked his deep baritone soothing her some. "I miss him so much Da-Da. I love him. I thought I loved Meloe but that was not like this," she said hugging her knees. "Well why did you leave him standing there like a fool at graduation?" he asked. "He hurt me Da-Da. I know what you always said about forgiveness and I tried but every time I saw that girl my heart broke all over again," she cried into her father's embrace.  
  
He rubbed her back as she got it all out. "I know it's hard La-La but you did what you thought was best. You are too young to be helping someone raise a baby," he said kissing her forehead. "Your mother made dinner so eat a snack now," he said and pinched her cheek. The both laughed knowing that Susan Lewis was a horrid cook but she always tried. Her father left and she started reading the employee manual for her new job. "I'll make the best of this yet she said wiping her tears taking off the bracelet he gave her. "When I'm ready I'll put you back on," she said and closed her jewelry box.  
  
The time at her parents place flew by. Before she knew it her mother was helping her pick out furniture for her new condo in Boston. As they strolled through the furniture store her mother babbled on and on about color swatches and carpets. "Cayla dear isn't that, that boy you used to date?" she asked pointing at a television screen. Cayla looked up and saw Michael giving an interview to Sway on MTV. He looked good she thought as she took interest in a purple over stuffed couch.  
  
When her parents finally left Cayla sat on her new grape couch and put her feet on her new heart shaped coffee table. Despite her snotty manner Cayla's mother had exquisite taste. She flipped on the flat screen television her grandparents had given her and begun painting her toe nails candy apple red (that's my color). When her cell phone rang she raised an eyebrow and looked at the caller id. Since it was unknown she figured that it was her boss checking up on her. "Hello," she said as professional as she could. "Cayla, it's Michael," he said in a low voice she hadn't heard before. "OH, hey. My mother and I just saw you on MTV this morning. How are you?" she asked genuinely happy to hear from him. "She had the baby the day after graduation," he said with a note of bitterness in his voice. "Oh what'd she have?" Cayla asked. "She had another mans daughter," he blurted out and laughed a weird laugh. Cayla almost dropped her paint wand when he said that. "I thought she was a virgin," Cayla said not thinking of anything else to say. "Well I told you she wasn't. I just got the test results," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry Michael," Cayla said to him. "Well I'm not. Now I can have you back," he said. "Right?"  
  
Chapter 14 (make-ups …maybe)  
  
"Cayla?" Michael called into the phone. "Are you there?" Cayla sat there twisting hair around her finger. "Yeah, I'm here Michael," she answered finally. "You will take me back right Cayla?" he pleaded. "I mean Tiffany is obsolete now. I love you Cayla please," he begged. "I love you too Michael. It's just that we need to deal with some of our other issues," she said choking back tears. "Okay whatever you want baby. What issues?" he said. Cayla took a deep breath before she continued. "I need to hear you say that you won't cheat on me again," she said.  
  
"Oh Cayla, baby I will never cheat on you again, ever. I made a stupid mistake but I swear that I'm yours all yours if you'll have me." Cayla smiled and turned the television off. "Oh that sounds good to my ears Michael. "I also want to keep my life in Boston. I need to feel independent. SO, if we do get back together it will have to be cross country," she baited him. "No it won't. I'm relocating to New York so that I can be at better access for the album. Cayla we're good together baby. Please, please give us, no give me a chance," he pleaded. "I do want to try Michael. I just want it to be forever next time. I've dealt with a lot of my demons. Before we commit again you need to deal with yours," she said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Michael knew she was right. He was quiet but he knew that he had to learn to open up and stop being so selfish. "When can I see you Cayla?" She thought for a moment as she put water on for tea. 'Well I start my job tomorrow so Friday when I get off is the earliest," she told him. "Okay I'll be in New York for TRL so I'll drive out to see you on Friday night ok," he asked waiting for her approval. "Yes that's great. I'm really glad you called Michael," she told him sincerely. "Oh I can't wait to see your beautiful face Cayla. You sleep well sweetness," he offered. "You too Mikey," she said and hung up.  
  
She sat at her new Mahogany vanity and brushed her wet hair. She looked in the mirror and saw a different person. A woman. Michael defiantly had his work cutout for him. His and Meloe's discretions had made her a stronger but more difficult person. If he wanted her back he was going to have to do it not just say it. She straightened her wavy locks to a loose wave and wrapped her head in a silk scarf. As she drifted to sleep that night she knew that a new day had come. (I secretly adore Celine Dion)  
  
When she walked into her new place of work she noticed the obvious divide between the men and women. Her chestnut brown suit and cream blouse complimented her eyes. As her heels clicked across the floor towards what would be her office she noticed the stares she got from men and women a like. She entered her office and encountered her boss Dalynn Seavers. "Hi, Miss Lewis right on time, beautiful," she said. "You are going to be a huge asset to us here at KyTol," she said. She continued to babble about Cayla'a duties and showing her around all morning. After lunch with Dalynn she was ready to start.  
  
"Okay Miss Lewis we are going to introduce you to the rest of the staff now. I warn you to be careful who you associate with, people here are competitive and backstabbing," she whispered in her ear. Cayla, Dalynn and the office manager Jonathon Owens stood I the middle of the cubicles and waited for everyone to calm down. "I hope everyone's had enjoyable Monday," Owens started. "Today we welcome a new member to our team. Her names Cayla Lewis and she's the new assistant of Mrs. Seavers. Let's all show her how the KyTol team works," he said. He patted Cayla on the back and left. Everyone seemed pleasant. She was worried though between her famous half boyfriend and a hostile working environment she had a hell of a lot of work cut out for her.  
  
3 Chapter 15 (Oh how I love you)  
  
Cayla sat at her desk typing a press release when an AIM message popped up.  
  
MJLUV: Hey you  
  
4 Cay BUG: HI! What's up  
  
MJLUV: See you in 4 hours right? I can't wait  
  
CAY BUG: Me either. Gotta run muah  
  
MJLUV: Ok ttyl  
  
She went back to her work thinking of him. His finger, his smile, the way he danced, the way he made love to her. She crossed her legs and sighed. She missed Michael but was conflicted. She was well aware that he loved her but she wasn't over his cheating bit. She looked at the computer screen and started to proof read her copy. She was half way through when the door opened. Angela walked in, her gray blazer and black knee length skirt clingy to her full frame. "I have this fax for you Miss Lewis," she said sweetly. Cayla took the fax and looked at the office secretary. "Will you please call me Cayla Angela," Cayla said to the woman. Angela adjusted her red rimed glasses and smiled. "Ok, I just didn't want to be disrespectful," she said walking out. Cayla had been working at KyTol for a week and hadn't had a conversation with any of her co-workers. She was feeling lonely and was extremely excited that Michael was coming to visit.  
  
She walked into her apartment and threw her purse on the grape couch. She looked at her watch and ran into the bathroom. She stripped off her tan slacks and peach blouse. The bun her hair was in came down and she smiled at her reflection. Michael hadn't seen her since graduation and she looked different. Her inky black waves had been highlighted with honey brown and she wore it straight at all times now. Put on her new strapless bra and brushed her hair. "Oh he'll be here in 20 minutes," she said and started getting dressed. She pulled on her pink lace top and white stretch shorts just as he knocked on the door.  
  
She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her loose locks. She pulled the door open. Their eyes met and both their faces bloomed into wide grins. He pulled her into an embrace and rocked her gently. Success was treating Michael well. He had cut his ponytail and was left with short slightly curly locks. (think 95 VMA's) He wore a off the wall t-shirt and close fitting dark washed jeans. "Hey beautiful," He said holding her at arms length. "Hey Michael," she said smiling brightly. She moved to the side so that he could enter her home. He walked through her condo looking at everything. "This is really nice Cayla," he said running his long fingers over her mahogany vanity table. "This is very Cayla Lewis," he said turning to look at her. His gaze became intense and long. Cayla began to fidget under his deep brown peepers. "You look like a dream Cayla." He walked up to her and ran a finger down her nose. "You are so gorgeous," he whispered and planted a tiny kiss on her lips. Cayla closed her eyes and tried to stop from jumping him. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the bedroom. "So what do you want to do?" she asked sitting down. "All I want to do is be with you Cayla. Let's watch t.v. or something," he said sitting next to her.  
  
They sat in front of the television flipping blindly as they laughed. "I have a billion damn channels and there is never anything on," Cayla said throwing down the remote. "Oh I have a South Park tape in my bag," Michael said jumping up. He popped the tape in and they spent the evening laughing hysterically at cartman and the gang. "Michael lets eat ramen noodles and crackers," Cayla suggested. Michael just giggled and laughed. They got up and prepared their 'dinner'. "We ate this crap in school like it was a steak," Michael chuckled as they sat at her counter and ate. They ate in silence with just the hip-hop station playing on the radio. The continued to make small talk and enjoy themselves when Cayla grabbed his hand and stopped his sentence. "The time is right "m gonna pack my bags," Cayla sang. "Do you remember this song Michael?" she asked. "Over the mountain I see the bright sunshine," she continued. Michael stood up and pulled her into a embrace as they dance to India. Arie's, 'Beautiful', the song that's made love to for the first time. They held each other close as they danced to the melodic rhythm. "Oh I love you," Cayla said into his chest. When the song ended D'Angelo's 'Untitled' came on as they continued to dance. "I love you too Cayla," Michael said as they continued to rock to and fro.  
  
Michael grabbed the sides of her face pulled her into a deep kiss. "Now you already got me where you want me," Michael said mimicking the song looking directly into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and joined their mouths again as they continued to dance to the slow funky beat. Michael picked her up and headed toward the bedroom. He sat her on her feet at the door. He was waiting for her to decide that she wanted to go there with him. She slipped her hand around his fingers and tugged him into the bedroom.  
  
She turned her D'Angelo CD on and continued the song they were listening to in the kitchen. She turned to Michael and smiled softly. She sat on her bed and patted the place next to her. He sat down and she climbed onto his lap. " I want you Michael. Do you want me?" she asked as she ran her fingers under his t-shirt removing it. "Oh hell yeah," he moaned as she began licking his neck. He removed her cloths and looked at the body that he considered perfect. He just looked up at her as she unbuckled his pants. She planted a small kiss on his stomach then kissed him full on the mouth. He rubbed her bottom as his passion mounted. Their breathing increased as they rolled around touching and feeling each other. Michael ran his fingers up and down her bottom causing shivers up and down her spine. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Just as he was about to enter her he stopped and sat next to her. "What Michael?" she asked rubbing his back. "Um.. it's just that I love you and I know this doesn't mean that we're back together," he said looking down. She sat there dumbfounded. "Cayla I can't do this with you if you can't give a commitment. I don't want to kill myself over you," he said looking into her face. She just stared back.  
  
Chapter 16 (Where I wanna be)  
  
"Do I leave? Do I stay? Do I go or think about my life and what matters to me the most," Cayla sang along with Donell Jones. "I just need time to see where I wanna be," the song continued. She sat on her bed and fastened her brown gabardine shorts as she closed her eyes and grooved to the song. Michael was taking a shower so that they could go out to brunch. After their close call the night before Cayla had done a lot of thinking. She knew that Michael was right when he said that they shouldn't be intimate if they were not committed. She was glad that he'd stopped when he did but she felt so confused. She loved him and wanted him to touch her inner being, but he'd hurt her and she was angry and alone.  
  
She pulled on her champagne colored sleeveless blouse and started brushing her hair around her shoulders. She looked at her reflection and cringed. Her eyes looked cold and distant. Michael walked into the room steam from the shower following him. He ran a moist finger across her neck and down her bare arm. "You know I love you right Cay?" he asked drying himself off. "Yeah and I love you too." She put her brush down and turned to look at him. He pulled on a pair of dark jean shorts and a olive green polo shirt. She sat and watched him as dressed. He moved with such grace around her room, the man before her was everything she wanted. The only catch was he was everything she didn't want as well.  
  
Cayla held her gaze as he continued to dress himself. He sat on her bed and pulled on white ankle socks. He looked up and caught her staring. "What's wrong Cayla," he asked flashing that smile that always melted her heart. She sighed and went to sit next to him. "Michael, I'm so confused about us," she admitted. He looked at her waiting for an explanation. "I just… I just remember that when I met you I'd lost hope in love and everything it encompassed. I mean after the man I thought loved me ditched me without a thought I just thought I would never feel, let alone love again." Her almond eyes were steely yet frightened. "When I was with you thought you made feel like love was gorgeous and could turn out good," she turned that gaze on him as a lone tear escaped her eye. "When you told me about Tiffany you broke not just my heart but my belief in love."  
  
She sat there and seemed to look through him, like she was remembering. "I just feel like if I give you another chance that I'll have nothing left." Michael rubbed her back slowly and listened as she explained her feelings and thoughts. He listened and his heart broke because he'd never thought about all the emotions that she had to of been feeling while he was dealing with Tiffany. "Cayla I don't want you to feel like you can't love," he said slowly. "Not because of me. I want more than anything to be with you for as long as possible," he licked his lips and swallowed the lump in his throat. "If it turns out that we can't be together I just want you to know that you're a prize and masterpiece for anyone. Never doubt that love is good because it's the most awesome thing two people can share."  
  
They sat on her bed in silence as the reality of their situation sunk in. Out of nowhere the rumbling of Cayla's stomach snapped them out of their thoughts. Michael giggled and patted her belly. "Guess we better feed you huh?" They got their things and left for brunch at Loggy's. When they arrived the hostess recognized Michael and gave them an awesome table. When their food arrived they ate heartily. Michael looked at Cayla and felt his heart warm as he watched her movements. She was the woman who he'd equated with perfection and the fact that she might never be his again saddened him. He grabbed her hand stroked cinnamon bun colored fingers and hand. "If I promised to work harder on us could we get back together?" Michael asked her. She shook her head and put her fork down. "Let's start out like we did before, as friends," Cayla told him. "Give me sometime to think and forgive you." Michael nodded and continued to eat. They enjoyed the rest of their weekend together and made arrangements for Cayla to come and visit him.  
  
Cayla walked in to work on Monday with a light glow on her face. The time she had spent with Michael had cleared up a lot of dark in her life. She walked through the aisle that lead to her office and smiled at everyone. She sat down on at her desk and her face fell when she saw a picture of her and Michael eating brunch. There was a not attached that said: He's not really yours. Watch yourself!" Cayla looked around and wondered who was following her around. 


End file.
